


Six Sentence Fics

by brinnanza



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short (under 300 words each) six sentence fics based on first line prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the clothes make the man (or the lizard as the case may be)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ponte-vanima for the first line!

“Garak what the _hell_ are you wearing?”

It is a somewhat hypocritical reaction given some of the sartorial selections Julian has subjected Garak’s retinas to over the years, Garak thinks, but as the outfit in question was designed for shock value and stitched together in the doldrums between regular commissions, he supposes he’ll let it slide this time.

“Do you not like it?” he says, widening his eyes and clasping his hands together to affect doe-eyed sincerity. Provoking Julian into stammering embarrassment should surely have gotten old at some point in the years of their friendship, but the bright red flush that springs up in Julian’s cheeks is as charming as ever.

“I don’t… _dislike_  it?” Julian says, his rising tone betraying his opinion despite Garak’s numerous attempts to train him out of the habit.

Garak allows himself the barest hint of a smug smile, more than enough to give the game away if Julian were really paying attention, and says seriously, “I’m told this style was quite popular in your planet’s history – the 1970s in the calendar convention of the time, I believe.”


	2. til sunbeams find you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to melimegreenleaf for the first line!

Perhaps it would prove to be an error in judgment, but with the way Nerys's smile illuminated the room, could Jadzia really be blamed for her impulse to capture that smile with her lips?

Nerys makes an undignified sound of surprise and her hands come up to grip Jadzia’s biceps, but at the gentle, firm pressure of Jadzia’s mouth, the sound softens into a sigh and she melts into the kiss.

Eight lifetimes of bright summer afternoons all fade into shadow compared with the warmth of Nerys’s body pressed against hers. Centuries of memories clamor for attention: first kisses and good morning kisses and kisses for no reason. Jadzia wants them all, every kind of kiss there is (and in her 300-plus years of experience, there are quite a few). 

Nerys smiles against Jadzia’s lips and it feels like sunlight.


	3. hop, skip, and a jump away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ponte-vanima for the first line!

"We're heading out on the 16th."

Julian nods seriously, biting at his bottom lip a little, and for one brief, crazy moment, Miles wants to take it all back, to tell Starfleet to stuff their offer and stay on this decrepit old hunk of space junk where nothing stays fixed for more than five minutes. There’s a difference, it seems, between knowing something’s going to happen in theory and being faced with the stark reality of the thing.

“Miles, I…” Julian starts, his gaze dropping to the ground (Miles hopes he isn’t about to start crying or something; as much as he – as much as he cares for Julian, crying is something he’s barely equipped to deal with in his _wife_ , never mind his best friend). “I’m going to miss you,” Julian says finally, meeting Miles’s eyes.

_Earth isn’t so far_ , Miles tells himself, but what he says, with all the sincerity he can muster, is, “I’ll miss you too.”


	4. I will feel a glow just thinking of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Addiepants for the first line!

Miles couldn’t remember ever seeing a piece of equipment just catch fire like that, so hard and so fast.

But then again, he shouldn’t really be surprised – it’s practically par for the course for a station held together with paperclips and paste (and the Cardassians had thoughtfully yanked out most of the paperclips when they’d pulled out of the sector). _This never happened on the Enterprise_ , he grouses to himself, which he’s been doing roughly once an hour since he arrived on the station.

 _You didn’t have to accept the posting_ , says Keiko’s reasonable voice in his mind as he douses the flames with coolant. _Orders are orders_ , he thinks at her, and his mental Keiko gives him that long-suffering look, the one that scrunches up her mouth and makes him want to kiss her. 

There is probably at least one more fire between himself and the end of his shift (does the shift really end if he’s the Chief and the engineering staff can call him 26 hours a day?), but he finds he can put up with quite a lot if Keiko’s smiling face is waiting for him at the end.


	5. tell me your secrets, ask me your questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to yamiswift for the first line!

Julian stares across at Garak, bafflement writ large upon his features.

“You _knew_?” he accuses, his eyes narrowing as he transitions from shocked to betrayed, every inch of emotion clear as Argolian crystal on his face.

Failure to disclose valuable information he’d taken great pains to discover can hardly number very high on the list of betrayals Garak has wrought, especially since Enabran Tain, the Obsidian Order, and Cardassia herself rather sweep the top of the list. In truth, Garak is the one who should feel betrayed - why, if he’d known from the beginning just how capable Julian was of deceit given the proper motivation, those early lunches could have been _so_ much more interesting.

“My dear,” Garak says, adopting the patient tone he uses when Julian is being willfully dense, “I have told you I dislike when you keep secrets – surely you know by now not to try to keep them from me?”

Disappointment flashes over Julian’s face now (Garak suspects he’d been looking forward to gloating about getting one over on him), but there is also an unmistakable glimmer of steely determination, and the game, Garak knows, is on.


	6. too many unsolved mysteries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to miawolf45 for the first line!

"Garak what the hell are you doing here!? I'm supposed to be alone!"

Garak heaves a deep, put-upon sigh, rolls his eyes up toward the ceiling, and says, “Must we go through this every time, Doctor?” Julian frowns, and it seems they must indeed, so Garak continues, “If you don’t want me to investigate what you’re up to all by yourself in the holosuite for so many hours, you need only become so uninteresting that your activities no longer pique my curiosity.”

Julian gives him a look with raised eyebrows that clearly means he doesn’t believe that would solve the problem (he’s probably right – after discovering Julian was a much better liar than originally assumed, very little could dissuade Garak from discovering every single breadcrumb of information there is to know about the man).

“Very well,” says Julian through gritted teeth, “though I don’t know why I put up with this.”

“Of course you do, my dear,” Garak says fondly, beaming in what must surely be an infuriating manner in response to Julian’s scowl.


End file.
